


Transformers Short Valentine's Day Stories

by PetiteLepus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cake, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Heat Stroke, Kissing, Multi, Smut, Spanking, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: A little stories from Transformers for the Valentine's Day's honour! If I ever give out requests or write short stories with no real goal but to make people happy then here they go!





	1. Overheating Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I love every single one of you!

It’s so hot. You’re sweating bullets and you can barely focus on anything else than pleasure burning your every sense. The room’s temperature skyrocketed when you and Rodimus had started your little sex marathon. You panted for air almost desperately, your moans and whines almost gotten covered by the sound of your poor captain’s cooling fans blasting hot and cool air through his overheating frame.

Rodimus has grown so much ever since you first time. He managed to wait until you were away from prying eyes before humping against your clothed ass and he didn’t come over your face as soon as he used to when you tried to give him a decent blow job. By decent you mean actually letting you get him halfway inside your mouth.

All the times you two had practiced and trained his endurance…! He wasn’t best at holding back, you admit it, but damn Rodimus had been gifted with short refractory period. No matter how many times he came inside you he was ready for another round in seconds.

You both had been at it for over half an hour already and you coming two times and he three times, but Rodimus didn’t show any signs of stopping anytime soon, still eager to frag you on this holly day of love.

As a giant robot, he certainly is not small. One could even say it’s a tight fit with you two. Luckily Rodimus loves opening you up with that witty glossa of his. You’re so full of transfluid by this point that each one of his trusts forces some fluids leak out of you and down your thighs and over your sheets.

Rodimus angles his thrusts and now he continuously hits the hot spot inside you that has you seeing fireworks with each direct hit. You can feel your eyes roll back in your head, pleasure skyrocketing like space shuttle. ”There! There Roddy, right there!”

Your captain groaned over you, kneeling over your smaller body as he lined his thrusts continuously to that special spot. You were holding him in vice grip, squeezing him from everything he got— and who said humans were weak? He could feel you dent his spike!

”Slag! Gonna overload again…!” Rodimus groaned, slowing down his pace even if it felt torturous for him to do in middle of all the pleasure covering his sensor net. You whined at him, pawning his servos over your thighs. ”Don’t hold back…!”

By your encouraging he let loose, fagging you into submission and straight into your sweat and cum soaked sheets. Pleasure hit you like a crazy and you came for the last time with a loud wail that send Rodimus over the edge right after you.

You could feel your sensitive insides spam around his spike, milking him for all he was worth and by the way your tummy bloated he still had plenty to give, but you were afraid you couldn’t take any more.

Weakened by all the orgasms, your arms and legs were shaky and your breathing shallow. Huh, your head hurt. Damn, it hurt pretty badly also…! Oh, Rodimus was talking to you, but you couldn’t hear him over the thrumming in your ears. Oh no, there were black dots dancing in your vision.

You try to focus to come up with reasonable thoughts or even see clearer through the blur over your eyes, but everything stayed unfocused. Maybe if you closed your eyes for a moment and focused. You heard Rodimus calling you and you tried to answer before you slipped into darkness.

~~~

”The scrap were you two training exactly to make her overheat like this!?”

You knew that voice. It was pissed and heated with burning hot annoyance. Ratchet, loud, but familiar grouchy grandpa. Hot grandpa, taken, but taken by equally hot Drifter. Did you say already that they made a hot couple? Not as hot as you and Roddy though.

”Uh… Endurance?”

That’s your Roddy. As awkward as ever. Your hero.

You tried to see where you were, but opening your eyes proved to be harder task than you anticipated. You felt so weak and vulnerable that keeping them closed sounded like an offer you couldn’t pass.

Something cool was placed over your face and you moaned like you were starring a extremely cheap amateur porn film. It felt _so good_ to have something cool against your burning skin…! At the moment, even all the earlier orgasms came only second to _this!_

”Endurance my aft!” Ratchet grumbled as he hovered over your overheated body, lifting your head gently to place another cool towel behind to support your neck. You moaned again, your hand blindly reaching for good old doctor. ”Do that again Ratch and I’ll steal you from Drift…!”

”Hey!” You could hear the pout in Rodimus’ voice and you weakly lifted your hand to wave at him. You were about to say something, but the words died at your tongue and moan was born when the doctor put another cool towel against your heaving chest.

”Stop that!”

You couldn’t, not when Ratchet put another towel against you abdomen and you whined in need.

”Really starting feel bad in here!”

You giggled like drunken fool and slowly managed to force your eyes open. You saw the medbay’s lights through towel and a shadow beside you that you assumed to belong to your lover. Weakly reaching towards the shadow with your hand, you sought Rodimus, only for him to gently cup your hand between his bigger ones.

”C’mon Roddy, you just fucked me until I literally passed out.” You laughed lightly, much to Ratchet’s annoyance at the sideline. ”It won’t get much better than that honestly.”

”Think again!” Ratchet shouted at you two from the distance. ”You’re not going anywhere until you have cooled down and I’ve made sure you’ve gained back all the fluids you lost while messing around!”

You pulled the towel off from your eyes, momentarily blinded by bright lights and you gave doctor puppy eyes. ”C’mon Ratchet, I feel much better already and it’s Valentine’s Day…!”

”Yeah, I actually have plans for once!” Rodimus whined and you reached over to peck him on the cheek. You were so proud for him planning a little bit ahead. Ratchet scoffed and gave you a big cold bottle of water with you gulped down greedily. Hmm, it had sugar in it!

”I don’t care if it’s the end of the universe, she stays here until I say so!” Ratchet made his point clear with you two by telling how lucky you were that he didn’t put you in IV and you took the hint gratefully. You would just be stuck in medbay until you had emptied couple bottles and shown healthy body temperature. Big deal, you could do it.

Rodimus however looked heartbroken. You felt bad for him, he had such big hopes and ideas for this day. You leaned in and kissed him on the cheek again and he smiled a little. You smiled back to him and leaned in to whisper in his audials. ”When we get out of here I’m yours for the whole day…!”

Your captain smiled wide and big in glee and you swear his optics shined like the alien suns you passed every other day. It didn’t last long before he grinned like a certain smooth criminal from this song you knew and winked at you. ”Hope you’re ready because I’m taking you on a ride after this!”

”A car ride?” You teased and Rodimus winked. ”I’ll drive you all the way to the habsuite where—”

”No interfacing for rest of the day! Patient needs much rest and fluids!” Ratchet snapped at you two and Rodimus immediately pouted. You giggled lightly and kissed him again to get his attention from going south. ”Well, doctor grumpy won’t let us have _fun_ but we can do other stuff, right?”

Rodimus didn’t answer you immediately, choosing to look away with a bashful blush over his cheeks. ”I actually had other fun stuff planned for us than just fragging…”

You perked up in a second and forced with gentle hands your lover to look at you. Seeing you smile so happily baffled poor Rodimus. He must have thought you preferred sex over quality time. Poor thing. You had to fix the mixup.

”What you have planned?” Your voice was light and excited like little child’s as you waited your big boy to find his voice. His voice actually broke down when he tried to reply to you and you assumed he was taken aback. He gave you similar happy lovestruck look he gave you when you first time had horizontal tango.

”Babe, I’m going to drive you to the habsuite where I’m going to blow your mind—”

Ratchet cleared his intake in the corner and Rodimus gave him a stink optic before continuing. ”—with space equivalent of Netflix and chill and red berry cake made with _real_ breast milk.”

”God I hope you mean strawberries and real _cow_ milk, because if you do I’m gonna ravish you—”

Ratchet grunted violently at the background.

”—with hugs and kisses!”

Rodimus smiled so broadly that it hurt you to try to match his smile. He pecked you on the cheek before getting up and running to medbay's door. ”Be right back babe! I’m gonna get that cake with breast—”

”COW!”

”Cow milk in it! Be right back to pick you up!” And he was gone, engine roaring as he took off down the halls. You smiled as you settled back against the comfortable bed and pulled the cool towel back against your eyes. From the ship full of hot mechs yours was the hottest.


	2. Tough Love Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're love deprived and you need a medic!

”You want me to do what?” First Aid asked from you, not quite getting you on the first time. Smiling, you pulled aside your bathrobe, presenting your sexy and not to mention extremely cute frilly purple slash black babydoll lingerie. The young doctor-in-training politely averted his visor from your half naked form and you closed the robe for his comfort.

”I want you to help me seduce that sexy superior of yours.”

”Who, Ratchet!?”

”No! Ambulon!”

”Oh.” He sighed in relief. ”Well that makes more sense since you two are a thing.”

You nodded and crossed your arms over your chest as you put your weight over other leg. ”Old jerk has been ignoring me for work over a week now. Not even for serious work like saving someone’s life, but to paperwork! I’m sick of it and it’s Valentine’s Day!”

”It’s pretty important work also despite not—”

”Up up up!” You snapped and shook your finger at the giant mech in front of you like a mother in front of her young teenage son. Though you would have had to be one heck of a human to push out something that would grow as big as First Aid. ”Are you in or do I need to go ask Whirl to help me—”

”I’m in!” The nurse shouted, quickly clearing his intake in slight embarrassment by his shocked reaction. He would do anything rather than have Whirl do it. You grinned like a cat with a mouse in your paws and took out your _special_ pistol from behind your back. ”Get running then!”

~~~

”Ambulon, we’re under attack!” First Aid shouted as soon as he made it to the medbay where his superior was filing paper work diligently. Hearing the urgency in his student’s voice, Ambulon abandoned his paperwork and ran up to First Aid, trying to calm him down.

”Calm down First Aid, who is attacking us!? How many are hurt!? Have you commed Ratchet already!?” The doctor asked as he started to collect his tools to quickly stabilise any possible crew member that had gotten attacked. To his shock and urgent annoyance First Aid pushed the items out of his hands and grabbed his teacher by the arms. ”No one is hurt yet, but they’re coming and we need to go now!”

”Then what are we waiting for, we must contact captain and Ultra Magnus about the intruder! ”

”But sir it’s- it’s!”

The doors slid open and both medics turned to look in horror… for doors to close and nothing appear. Ambulon shook his head. He had no time for tomfoolery, he had a entire ship’s safety to ensure. ”What is it First Aid, what!?”

”It’s me!” Came your voice from behind them. Ambulon turned around and stared down floor to see you, his jaw dropping when he saw what you were wearing. If he hadn’t been so scared for crew’s safety he would have felt flustered to see you standing there in your underwear. When the shock wore off anger took over and he was going to yell at you for scaring him, but then he noticed the gun you were pointing at him with.

”What is the meaning of this!?”

”I told you, we’re under attack!” First Aid cried and pointed at you. You laughed like a evil genius, cocking your gun towards Ambulon. ”I was a Decepticon spy all along! My plan was flawless, I got myself near you all, stole a killer weapon from lab and now I’ll hijack this ship and take you all to the Decepticons!”

Ambulon gave you a deadpan look. ”Are you two serious right now?”

”Dead serious!” You cried and launched a warning shot to the floor, with a blinding flash and bang. First Aid yelped and Ambulon moved to immediately shield his pupil from any possible harm. They were lucky it was only a flash gun. ”If you don’t take me seriously I’ll start shooting mechs left and right and I’ll start with— HEY!”

Ambulon quickly plucked you from the ground by your lingerie, easily snatching gun from your hands as he brought it before his optics to inspect it. Frowning, he pinched the gun between his servos and the little thing shattered to pieces.

”This is a toy gun.”

”Of mass destruction that you just ruined!” You cried, kicking and flailing and he had to fix his hold over you so you wouldn’t fall from such great hight. Ambulon looked First Aid over his shoulder and the kind nurse flinched under his annoyed stare. ”Did you have a part in this little prank?”

Poor First Aid visibly flinched and he was about to reply and knowing him you knew he was going to try to save your ass as well as his own. He was kind, you knew it, but your lover was meaner than the younger mech and if you didn’t step in he would no doubt punish First Aid for your foolish plan to get him pay attention to you.

”Unhand me you wretched Autobot traitor!” You shouted, kicking the air and punching his servos and actually hitting him with couple good swings. ”You lousy medics can’t even cure a tiny human and her grave needs of treatment!”

This caught your lover’s attention as he leered at you. Frowning, he turned to First Aid who looked like a deer in headlights. ”Nurse, give me your opinion what I’m dealing with here.”

The young nurse looked surprised for a mech without mouth or eyes. ”Excuse me?”

Somehow Ambulon managed to look even more annoyed and pissed off than he already was. ”Tell me what I’m dealing here. I can’t cure the patient unless I know what’s wrong with her.” He held you up towards First Aid. ”Or do you want to try your luck with patient?”

First Aid flinched and you gave him the biggest puppy eyes with your lower lip tutted out in cutesy pout. He knew why you dragged him into this. You were giving him a way out of this mess, now all he had to do was to take it. Diagnose you…!

Your friend seemed to pick up the signals you were sending him. He sighed silently and took a closer look at you, mainly for show. ”I’d say the patient is… suffering from lack of physical contact and verbal encouragement.”

You mentally sent thousand platonic kisses to First Aid. Ambulon grunted behind you and gave your friend a harsh look. ”Are you certain nurse?” He asked, pressured him. First Aid glanced at you quickly and you gave him secret thumbs up. So he nodded. ”Yes, that’s my diagnose.”

”I see.” Ambulon said and nodded towards door. ”You are dismissed. I’ll take care of the patient myself and she’ll be healthy again in no time.”

First Aid glanced at door, tempted by escape route that was offered to him, but he glanced at you to make sure this was what you really wanted. You nodded a little too eagerly and he nodded. ”Understood sir.”

He left the room with that and you and your lover were alone in medbay. Ambulon grunted as he pulled himself a chair from below table and sat down. He twisted you in his hands and you glared him playfully with shit eating grin. He glared right at you before placing you tummy first over his knee. You wiggled excitedly in his lap, waiting for the fun time to start.

”Lack of physical contact and verbal encouragement…” He muttered by himself. You could feel his optics rake over your body and you wiggled your barely covered ass, inviting him in. You knew he could use a frag and so could you.

Instead of taking your clothes off and fucking you over the table, he flipped your babydoll gown over your backside and smacked your ass.

”OW!”

”First Aid still has long way to go if he wants to become a doctor!” Ambulon grumbled over you and swatted your ass again. You yelped in pain again and tried to move away, but he pressed you hard against his knee with his free hand and slapped you again with another. ”This is a clear and serious case of histrionic attention seeking and disobedience!”

You got another smack and you cried out, starting to feel your cheeks sting, blood burning below your skin.

”Only cure is spanking that out until otherwise told so!”

You whined long and hard and you were rewarded with two quick swats. This was not what you wanted! Your lover started a well timed rhythm with his spanks. Smack from him, pained cry from you, two seconds pause and another smack as whole routine started anew.

By the twentieth smack you were crying, tears streaming down your face, your poor abused ass feeling like it was on fire and the smacks just kept coming.

Okay, maybe you were being a little shit, but it was only because you loved Ambulon and you wanted to show it to him! You had to let him know this! He smacked you again and you cried. ”You’re never around! It’s the day of love and I want to love my heroic atoner…!”

Hearing your reason behind your behaviour calmed Ambulon down enough to stop spanking you and you whined. ”You’re so great and you’re always talking bad about yourself and you don’t see what a great person you are and it makes me sad and I want you to feel good, I’m sorry…!” 

After moment of silence filled with your pitiful sobbing, Ambulon exvented, his whole armour rattling as he tried to control himself. You cried and whined, wishing that your punishment would be over… until he pulled your panties down your ass and you whimpered in fear of more direct spanking. Instead a finger poked your sex experimentally and you whined for whole new reason.

The doctor pulled his finger through your sex’s lips, testing the waters and then flicking the spot between your legs that make you jump even with his hand over your back. Ambulon repeated the motion and you whimpered shakily, pleasure flicking on and off in your head. He really had his way with his hands…!

You were ready for more in matter of minutes and he pushed one finger inside you, stretching you open with gentle thrusts before inserting another finger. He scissored you open, fucked you with his fingers and when he crooked his fingers over that spot that had you seeing stars you came with a loud cry.

Ambulon pulled out of you, but his fingers didn’t leave your sex alone, but massaged the sensitive blood filled lips, sometimes pushing just the tips of his brilliant medic’s fingers inside. You mewled happily, slumping like boiled limp noodle over mech’s knee and just lovingly kissing every part of his badly painted armour that you could reach.

”Enough treatment for now.” Ambulon grunted thoughtfully and despite sounding grouchy you felt love radiating from him. ”How is patient feeling?”

”Aaah, doctor you did it…!” You panted, turning enough to happily look at him. He looked taken aback by the adoring look in your eyes, but you truly loved this doctor and couldn’t help but to show it. ”You cured my lack of love with your hard love!”

Ambulon cleared his intake in bad excuse of a cough. You smiled and he picked you up, covered you enough so your ass wouldn’t be on full display and he proceeded to carry you out of medbay. You were overjoyed when you saw that he was taking you towards his habsuite.

”I guess First Aid had some symptoms right…! Treatment method, love making until otherwise told so. Doctor’s orders!”


	3. Sweet Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to spend time with your beloved lover. You know, the usual? Eat some cake, eat him-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was build around word randomly chosen by lovely Autobratty! Thank you darling for picking the random number and by that the random word I used! I hope you also enjoy this chapter! >w<

It was the year’s most romantic day back in Earth and you were damned if you were going to miss Valentine’s day. You wouldn’t let the fact that you were light years away from your home planet stop you from having great time! Nope! Not on your watch!

Despite your excitement and determination to celebrate, your lover wasn’t as keen to idea of putting everything aside for a silly day dedicated to celebrate friendship and love. You fumed as you drove after Ultra Magnus with your hover scooter while he kept walking towards his office.

”Mags, this is really important day for me!” You whined behind him. Ultra Magnus scoffed and kept going. You cried after him. ”Magnus…!”

”Is this like the Oktoberfest you told everyone about? Where you drink in memory of your fallen friends and _definitely not_ to tomfoolery?” He inquired from you and you frowned. ”I told everyone it was a beer party back in Earth, nothing else! Whirl and guys came up with the other stuff!”

Ultra Magnus stopped on his heels and you almost run straight into him if you hadn’t hit the breaks. He turned towards you and squinted his optics at you. ”So you’re telling me that this particular day is indeed dedicated for loving one another in Earth?”

”Yes!” You cheered and happily threw your hands in the air. ”Friends give each other Valentine’s Day cards that say kinds things about them, people buy sweets for their loved ones and the whole day is just super hyper romantic and filled with love!”

”I see…” Ultra Magnus mumbled thoughtfully and looked at you apologetically. ”Then I own you an apology for ignoring your pleas of affection and attention for last three days.”

You waved your hand and brushed the whole thing under the rug. ”Nah, don’t worry about it. What plans you have for today?”

Your giant lover cleared his intake as he took a look at his datapad in his hands. ”I actually got some work before I can retire for the day. I must perform my weekly inspection to Swerve’s and Mirage’s bars and then file reports of my findings.”

You pouted, knowing that it would take him whole day to get every single microscopic detail written down, but you didn’t let it drag you down. One reason why you were his lover was because no one loved him like you did or no one knew how to handle him.

With a sneaky smile you drove right in front of his face and leaned in to whisper in his audials. ”Then meet me in my habsuite eight pm, sharp. Come as _you_ are.”

Ultra Magnus’ breath hitched and his vents kicked on suddenly, much to his horrible embarrassment. He was lucky no one was around to witness his stoic demeanour break for a second. You giggled, quickly pecking him on the cheek before hovering off. You had an amazing night to prepare for.

~~~

You loafed on your bed, reading your comic book back from Earth and just waiting time to pass. You glanced at clock at your bedside table. 19:49, it would take just moment until your lover would arrive. You put the book inside your drawer so it wouldn’t get damaged and went to change clothes.

Mags was always on time, if not a little early even. You threw your lax t-shirt into laundry basket and got into comfortable pyjamas. Hearing a code being inserted to your door’s passcode reader, you quickly brushed your hair into perfection, just as door opened and your lover walked inside.

You took a glance at digital clock by your nightstand and smiled. ”Eight pm sharp. Excellent as always Minimus.”

The green yet mostly white mech scoffed, his moustache wiggling slightly without his notice, like the mere idea of being late was an insult to him. ”You were clear about time and place so I made sure to honour your orders.”

”My dream man!” You swooned, walking up to him and taking him by his hands. Minimus’s face plating darkened a little as energon beneath the armour heated up, but he didn’t let it stop himself from taking in your room’s condition.

”I see that you have kept your room in proper order.” Minimus noted as he looked around your tidy room. You grinned proudly. You knew how he liked everything clean and proper so you had cleaned whole suite with accuracy of fly’s. You know, since flies see everything going around them.

You lead your lover to your bed before turning and gently pushing him to sit on the edge. While he took in your room’s perfect condition, you skipped to your fridge and took out the fattest and blackest cake you had ever seen and the earthy rich smell spread all around your room.

Minimus stopped what he was doing and looked over at you, his optics widening and locking onto what he saw you carry in your hands as you walked towards him. ”N- No, what is that?”

”It’s a oilcake! I asked Rung’s help to make it and it’s all for you!” You cheered, setting the cake on your nightstand and taking one slice of cake. The cake was the moistest cake you had ever had an honour to touch, oil seeping from soft cake and dripping down your fingers. You feigned an surprise and leaned towards Minimus. ”Oh no, look at this oil dripping down my hands!”

”You really should put that down, your sheets are white and that won’t get out of even with Brainstorm’s strongest—”

”Up up up…!” You shushed and hold the cake to before his face. ”I can’t eat oil and you’re only one here so…?” You pushed in and your lover reluctantly opened his mouth and took a big bite out of the cake. Smiling you pecked him on the cake swollen cheek. ”How does it taste?”

Minimus held a finger up at you and you waited patiently for him so swallow his mouthful. ”It’s delicious, but I must question your motive behind the sudden—”

”Have another bite my handsome mech!” You cheered and pushed cake into his mouth and he was forced to take another bite. As much as he might have hated it that you fed him by hand like he was a sparkling, he couldn’t hide the pleased moan or quirk of his lips as he ate delicious cake.

You had been planning the whole Valentine’s day ever since you started dating Minimus Ambus. You paid attention to smallest details you could learn from him and you found nothing because he kept such a guard around you to appear as this stoic rule follower that he was. Not that it stopped you from loving him or bribing everyone you knew to write down anything they could learn from Minimus.

You learned many brilliant little things about him, but you had Rung to thank you for finding out his secret passion for sweets. Especially oil cake. Such a rare treat, never to be found in organic planets and never available to your lover due to all the work he put over his strong shoulders. Not anymore, he had a whole cake to eat and you weren’t going anywhere with it.

Once Minimus was done with his second bite you fed him another and another until there were only crumbs on your fingers left. Your lover licked his lips clean and you snatched another piece of cake and brought it to his clean lips.

”We really shouldn’t—”

”There’s no one stopping us…!” You whispered and sensually fed him fresh piece of inky black cake. ”So let’s enjoy this moment together. Let me pamper _you_.”

Minimus moaned and you were overjoyed to see him let himself loose even if only a little bit as he took a bite of the cake by his own accord. It was working, your plan was working! You got him in your hands!

With a little turning and moving you were leaning against your bed’s headboard with Minimus now laying between your legs, his helm resting comfortably between your breasts as you fed him his fourth piece of cake. Time for the next part of your plan.

You sincerely kissed the top of his helm, planting little kisses all the way to his audials.

”You look amazing…!” You whispered and kissed the side of his helm and he groaned around him mouthful of cake.

”Such a beautiful green colour you have…!” You spattered more kisses alongside his helm.

”You’re so handsome…! I can’t get enough of your facial insignia…!” You knew how he liked when you didn’t call his insignias as moustache. You fed rest of the cake piece to him, feeling his lips momentarily against your fingers before taking another piece for him.

”So strong…!” You massaged the wires between his arm plates with your free hand and twisted, drawing a moan out of him. You kissed his side happily and slowly your hand moved from his arm to his chassis and down to his stomach.

His midsection was beautifully bloated thanks to all those enormous cake pieces you fed him and he showed no signs of stopping yet. You whined needfully, massaging the beautiful round plating of his. Minimus moaned around the mouthful of cake and placed his hand over yours.

Smiling you kissed the top of his helm again. ”God, Primus and even Unicron, I’m so happy to have you here in my arms…” You purred sensually, softly massaging his stomach and Minimus moaned, finishing the fifth piece of cake and almost desperately licking your sticky oil covered fingers clean.

You groaned at the feeling of his clever glossa against your fingers and when he took your thumb into his mouth and sucked he almost broke you. You glanced at the cake plate at your nightstand, only to see that the whole cake was gone. Well, they were big slices.

Grinning, you pulled your fingers free and moved your hands in synch over his stomach. ”You look absolutely dashing…” You purred, slowly sliding off from behind him and gently moving him to lean against your pillows and cushions.

Minimus mumbled something incoherent, food coma settling into his systems and lulling him towards lazy town, god you hated that show, and you settled comfortably between his legs. You peppered his stomach with kisses, drawing a moan out him. You smiled against his plating and moved down below with your kisses, all the way to his interface panels.

Minimus moaned louder and lifted his helm enough to see you over his stomach and you almost shivered at the clouded look he was giving you. ”What are you doing…?”

You shrugged. ”You just look so gorgeous…” You leaned in and licked his closed panel from base to the top, making him choke on his whimper. Smiling gleefully to him, you massaged the sensitive rims of his panels. ”I would say you’re good enough to be eaten. Will you let me eat you?”

You got your answer with a soft groan as his interface panel and modesty plate moved aside and his spike pressurised slowly. You took in deep breath and you could feel yourself drooling at the delicious smell of his valve. Not leaking yet, but that could be fixed.

You started off slow by licking his spike from base to top, swirling around the tip before taking him in your mouth and sucking. Minimus moaned, arching his back off from the bed before reluctantly pushing into your mouth. You smiled around him and took him deeper, sucking him off with great pleasure.

He moaned more openly, slowly trusting into your mouth, seeking pleasure almost shamefully. You bobbed up and down his spike, your lips brushing against his plating when you took him as deep as you could and swallowing around his tip.

”Stop…!” Minimus moaned pitifully from above you and you pulled away from his spike, but your fist took your mouth’s place over his length and he groaned as you kept pleasuring him.

”Awww, why is that…?” You whined softly with a little cutesy smile as you leaned down and flicked your tongue over his anterior node. Your lover’s reaction was instant, his hips bucking against your fist with a loud surprised moan.

”I’ll overload! I’ll overload if you keep doing that!” He groaned like it was embarrassing, trying to push himself to sit up, but between the food coma and you working on his interface units he couldn’t find strength in him to keep himself up. You were so proud of yourself, you managed to make a loadbearer like Minimus Ambus weak by his knees.

”Don’t you want to overload?” You asked before licking up all the delicious lubricants his valve was leaking. Minimus groaned, pushing his fist between his denta as he tried to hold himself back when you dove into his valve with your mouth and tongue.

”I don’t want to overload before I’ve returned the affection you’ve shown to me…!”

You hummed against his valve before switching your mouth with your fingers, stretching him to his limits. Minimus moaned at the feeling, but once you wrapped your lips tightly around his anterior node and sucked hard, he moaned shamelessly and out loud, not able to stop himself anymore as overload wrecked through him like Whirl wrecked his crew mates in bar fight.

You reacted quickly, clamping your mouth around his spike and shamelessly sucking and swallowing every drop of transfluids his spike spewed into your mouth. You let him ride his pleasure out with your fingers continuously working inside his valve and sucking his spike even when he stopped ejaculating.

Finally, Minimus fell flat against your bed, tired and completely spent. You let go of his spike, cleaning him thoughtfully with your tongue before licking his soaking wet valve dry. Your lover moaned brokenly above you, pleasure throbbing inside him as you kept working on his spent spike and valve even after his overload.

You lifted your head to look at him and wipe your wet face against the sleeve of your pyjama. With a pleased victorious grin on your face, you leaned over his settling stomach and kissed the corner of his mouth, waking him up from his momentarily sleepy state.

”Why…?” He panted slowly, the question floating in the air. You smiled lovingly to him and pecked him on the lips. ”Because you have been working extra hard so I decided to spoil you rotten!” You sang happily, planting more and more kisses against his face.

Minimus groaned softly, though his lips did quiver a little like he almost smiled. ”But you didn’t— I want you to—” He tried to come up with proper words to payback, but you didn’t need any. You knew he was as diligent as a knight in shining armour. He was your knight in and without the _armour_.

You kissed him sweetly and he returned the kiss slowly. After kiss, you pecked him quickly before smiling. ”Have I told you about White Day?” He shook his head slowly. You grinned and kissed him again. ”No? You’re gonna love that day. Now bucker up, I want seconds~!”


End file.
